


The Secret to Werewolf Romance

by LadyLade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s a good boy? Is Mr. Grumpy finally happy?” Stiles coos, and Derek just wriggles and grins happily, tail thumping loudly on the floor as Stiles rubs his stomach.</p>
<p>It’s the most disturbing thing Jackson’s ever seen, and that’s including Peter Hale flailing and on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret to Werewolf Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf kink meme prompt: Similar to Allison's effect on Scott, Stiles presence turns Derek's crazy, scary-ass wolf form into an overenthusiastic, playful puppy. The rest of Derek's pack, aka Scott and Jackson, are initially really confused because they don't know what is making their Alpha uncharacteristically friendly. When they figure it out, Derek doesn't intimidate them so much anymore. (Whoops lost the original, Livejournal post is [here](http://ladylade.livejournal.com/11155.html).)

Derek Hale was terrifying before, when he was only a Beta and had electric blue eyes.

Now, he scares the ever-loving _shit_ out of Jackson.

Derek Hale is now Alpha, which means that, after about a month, he’s powerful enough to shift completely, into a huge, black, snarling, red-eyed wolf. He looks like a nightmare come to life. And if there’s one thing that everyone knows about Derek Hale, it’s that he’s _never_ in a good mood. There’s a reason that Stiles persists on calling Derek a sour wolf (both behind his back and to his face, the kid has balls), and it hasn’t changed since Derek became Alpha. In fact, he’s probably grumpier than before, because, as he once told Scott and Jackson, “my pack is two of the most idiotic teenagers in Beacon Hills.”

Jackson would admit that asking for the bite was completely stupid, not to mention something he didn’t really want, but that would make McCall right.

Which means that, based on _all_ prior evidence, when Derek shifts during one of their training sessions and Stiles walks in ten minutes later like he’s got a compass for trouble, what _should_ happen is that Derek pins Stiles to the floor and growls until Stiles _shuts up_ (or quiets, because it is entirely possible that Stiles is biologically incapable of shutting up).

What _actually_ happens is that Derek’s attention snaps to Stiles, and then with a bounding leap has his nose shoved into Stiles’ crotch. Which is still terrifying, and wow, Stiles _can_ shut up, but.

But Jackson notices that Derek’s ears are perked and his tail is wagging furiously and, isn’t that wolf language for _happy?_

What the _fuck_ is going on here?

Stiles notices it too, because he finally stops gaping and says, “Hey, uh, hey there, buddy. Mind getting your nose off, off my balls?”

And Derek lifts his head up to grin at Stiles, tongue lolling, as if Stiles has just told him that no, just kidding, his family _wasn’t_ burned to death.

“Are you seeing this?” Scott leans over to say to Jackson.

“Yes,” Jackson says.

“Are we hallucinating?” Scott asks.

“I hope so,” Jackson says.

Since Stiles has, in addition to not understanding “be quiet,” never understood “keep your hands to yourself,” he’s reaching down to scratch behind Derek’s ears. And Derek’s _letting_ him. Hell, Derek’s _leaning into it._

Jackson needs to stop gaping, because he knows from Danny telling him (multiple times) that he looks like a blow-up doll when he gapes, which is: a) not an attractive analogy, b) ruins his reputation and c) he doesn’t want to give people the wrong idea. (Okay, so maybe Stiles’ comment about him being too pretty to be alone has stuck with him more than it should.)

The point is, if Derek turns around and sees him, Derek will probably rip his face off.

He finally gets his mouth to shut, and then he’s gaping all over again when Derek plops down and _rolls on his back_. He looks like a dork, as much as a werewolf can, showing his belly with his paws tucked against his chest.

And instead of doing something sane, Stiles crouches down and starts _petting_ him.

“Who’s a good boy? Is Mr. Grumpy finally happy?” Stiles coos, and Derek just wriggles and grins happily, tail thumping loudly on the floor as Stiles rubs his stomach.

It’s the most disturbing thing Jackson’s ever seen, and that’s including Peter Hale flailing and on fire.

>>> 

Jackson doesn’t understand it. He thought that maybe Derek had gone insane, especially because when he’s human again he doesn’t treat Stiles any differently than he used to. And sure, Derek threatens Stiles all the time but doesn’t do anything about it, but Jackson figures that it’s because Stiles is human. It’s okay if Derek breaks Scott’s or Jackson’s wrist, because they’ll heal, whereas Stiles _won’t_.

But then Stiles comes over again and Derek ends up shifting, and it’s like watching a kid with his dog, except that the kid is a sixteen-year-old, ADHD-driven boy and the dog is actually a giant werewolf.

At first Jackson thinks that maybe it’s because Derek is new to shifting to a full wolf, and that his secret want to be loved and to be affectionate is breaking through because he can’t control it. (Jackson hates to say it, but if there’s anyone who can give unconditional, loyal love, then it’s Stiles.) But despite the fact that Derek shifts so much, and that he’s actually _said_ that he shifts a lot because he wants to make sure he has total control over it, Jackson knows that Derek was born to do this. Derek’s shifts are flawless, even in this new form, and that along with time discredits that idea.

And since Stiles is over _all the time_ now, Jackson can’t tell if it’s Stiles that effects Derek this way or if the behavior is all Derek. Stiles has even given Derek a nickname, Grumpy, and it’s all Stiles has to say for Derek to light up and jump around excitedly, or lick whatever patch of skin he can get to. And if Stiles is sitting down, no matter if it’s on the floor or the couch, then Derek is either in his lap, burying his face in Stile’s abdomen, or lying against him.

What the hell is making Derek act like this?

The question is driving Jackson crazy.

>>> 

Finally, _finally_ , Jackson gets his answer during a lacrosse game. Scott and Jackson still have their rivalry in lacrosse, mostly because Jackson is both a better player _and_ a better werewolf, but even Jackson feels sorry for him when a mammoth of a guy slams into him, and Scott just _drops_. Jackson is pretty sure that if Scott wasn’t a werewolf, he would have broken some ribs.

The ref calls a personal foul, as Scott didn’t even _have_ the ball at the time, and Jackson is quick to rush over, only beat by Stiles.

“Oh no, no way, you are not shifting here,” he hears Stiles say, and he jogs faster. “C’mon Scott, listen to Allison. Find Allison’s voice in the crowd.”

Jackson is close enough to see when Scott find her, because his face relaxes and he gets that _stupid_ grin that always makes Jackson roll his eyes. And then he realizes that Scott’s grin looks _exactly_ like the grin Derek gets around Stiles when he shifts.

Jackson: 2, werewolf mysteries: 0.

Derek is in love with Stiles. _Derek_ is in _love_ with _Stiles_.

How did the man ever scare him?

>>> 

They’re having a traditional post-game pizza at Derek’s house. Scott and Jackson are having bonding, amused glances, because Jackson knew nothing would stop Scott from getting angry like learning that Derek was a complete wimp. (When Jackson told him, _away_ from Stiles, Scott had blinked, looked horrified for a moment, and then laughed so hard Coach made the medics check him for a concussion.)

Derek doesn’t stay human for them, usually giving the excuse, “I’ve eaten,” but he’s happy to eat the pieces of crust that Stiles give him. When Stiles is done eating (he’s eating with two werewolves, and he _still_ packs in more food than they do), Derek licks the grease from his fingers.

“Aw, good boy,” Jackson says, and the teeth Derek bares in his direction just amuse him more.

“Don’t listen to them, Grumpy,” Stiles says, “they just don’t understand our love.”

Scott and Jackson crack up.

They laugh even harder when Stiles asks what’s so funny.


End file.
